


Midnight run 午夜狂奔

by withadaimoun



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Antonio Salieri, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: ''Several local summer weddings in Boston were interrupt by an unknown dark-haired man''





	Midnight run 午夜狂奔

*  
萨列里承认，他从来没想过自己会以这种方式结识自己的新邻居。

 

*  
那是初夏时节某个气温尚不足九十度的夜晚，在他因为工作繁忙很久没见达彭特之后，对方执意请他去某家“据说很不错，每周五晚还有超棒的驻唱乐队”的酒吧。

“可这家店听起来平淡无奇，波士顿比这棒得多的酒吧和夜店可多得是。”萨列里摇了摇头，想到电话那头的达彭特看不到，于是又补充了一句，“我不太想去。我不想把好不容易才有的一个周末浪费在只有青少年才热衷的泡吧和宿醉上。”他一天中第无数次地点开了自己的邮箱界面，然后点开最上面的几封未读，边完成自己的论述边用一只手艰难地回复邮件，“我以为你已经毕业很久了，洛伦佐？” 

“你必须得去！”电话那头的对方几乎是尖叫了起来，那种一名男中音理论上无法发出的声音着实逼得萨列里把耳边的听筒移开了一点距离，他还没来得及辩解，达彭特就继续开始了他的控诉，“我们有多久没好好见个面啦，萨列里？”他的多年老友兼高中时期的邻居兼大学校友洛伦佐·达·彭特用痛心疾首的语气抛出质问，甚至罕见地使用了他的姓氏来称呼他。

“我们之前约好的每半个月至少见一次你全忘啦！上次我们见面至少是一个月前的事情了，如果我没记错的话。”

“不管怎么看，你爱你的工作大概都比爱我多一点。”电话那头的年轻男人沉痛地进行了总结，不惜用上了在恋情中被抛弃的一方常常流露出的哀伤语气，“再见了安东尼奥，我早就应该发现你不爱我了——”

“停停停。”萨列里打了个冷颤，甚至还被吓得拼错了单词，他叹了口气，放弃了继续回复邮件的打算，“听着洛伦佐，我晚上会陪你去的，去哪儿都行。”他的工作确实很忙，这也是他跟达彭特很久没有见面的原因。

他揉了揉因为盯了屏幕太久而变得酸涩的眼睛，“把时间和地址发过来，我今天交接完这个项目就去找你。”他也确实有点想达彭特了，尽管他从来不会承认这一点。

萨列里听着电话那头意料之中传来的欢呼声，然后用脖子夹住话筒，在对方喋喋不休的废话里开始奋力争取多回几封邮件。两只手打字果然方便多了，他满意地呼出一口气。

没一会儿工夫，电话那头的达彭特就已经发散性地从晚上泡吧穿什么扯到了萨列里的社交生活，然后发表了工作狂安东尼奥除了工作上的应酬以外还应该多多拜访新邻居免得被当成社交障碍患者投诉到警署这种温暖而贴心的提议。

只要再过几小时，他最近几周以来第一个真正意义上的周末就要开始了。而现在正面带微笑地翻外卖单的萨列里显然还不知道他的这个周末会发生些什么。

 

*  
可惜他们的完美约会没能有一个好的开头。

萨列里边大骂恶劣的交通状况边狂奔到酒吧门口时足足迟到了十分钟。看起来等了一会儿的达彭特正面色阴郁地站在门口，不过看到萨列里气喘吁吁地跑过来时突然笑了出来。

“我还以为你不来了。”他扯住萨列里的衣袖，急匆匆地往酒吧门口带，“快点进去吧，乐队表演就快要开始了，现在我们只能祈祷还有一个好位子了。”

他们从一群天刚刚黑就迫不及待地把自己灌得酩酊大醉的年轻男女中间挤过去，身上沾满了浑浊的尼古丁和酒精气息。萨列里皱了皱眉头，他敢发誓绝对有人趁乱摸了一把他的屁股，他扭头露出一个自认为算得上凶狠的瞪视，却没能成功地找到罪魁祸首。

在萨列里执意要杵在人群中间寻找摸他屁股的那个人时，舞台上灯光闪了几下，紧接着调试音响的声音响了起来。“今晚吉他手有事来不了了，”那是一个年轻的声音，带着一种介于沙哑和清亮之间的特质，“所以我今天来兼任主唱和吉他。”

萨列里思索了一下，觉得专心听歌大概还是比搞清屁股被谁摸了这种事重要。于是他转过头，看向舞台的方向。

一位画了夸张眼妆的金发年轻人站在舞台变幻的紫色灯光下，冲大家行了个花哨又隆重的鞠躬礼，“沃尔夫冈•莫扎特，为你效劳。”他挂满了一身的闪亮小饰物随着他的动作叮当作响，零星反射着舞台的灯光。

他正式的鞠躬礼在乌烟瘴气的酒吧里显得多少有些不合时宜。萨列里撇了撇嘴，现在可是二十一世纪了，伙计。不过他还是被年轻人吸引了注意力，不由自主地朝着舞台靠了过去。年轻人的嗓音好听又特别，他已经忍不住想要听这位莫扎特先生开口唱歌了。

然而半路上跟他失散多时的达彭特不知道从哪儿冒了出来，在萨列里的反对声里把他扯到离舞台挺近的一个卡座里坐下。“坐在这儿也能听，你看我们离舞台多近。”他把萨列里摁在座位上，然后一屁股坐在了他的对面，“而且这里能好好喝酒。”

桌子上摆了几瓶酒，萨列里扫了一眼，“波本？”他拿过杯子晃了晃，里面只有一点儿冰块，而且在冷气不太足的室内已经融化了将近一半，“我以为我们只是来喝喝鸡尾酒听听歌的？别告诉我你在这么多年后突然打算开始追忆喝得烂醉的大学生活。”虽然嘴上这么讲，他还是认命地开了一瓶，分别倒进两只古典杯里，然后瞥了一眼杯子里，悄悄把冰块更少的那杯推给了达彭特。

 

*  
舞台上的年轻人唱着一些挺老的摇滚歌曲，他的烟熏眼影有点花了，那一大片的深色让人有点分不清他是否睁着眼睛。

像大多数的摇滚歌手那样，他会偶尔跪在舞台边缘唱歌，然后在一堆伸向他的手里随便挑出那么几位幸运者。他的眼睛下面涂了金粉，这在舞台的灯光下看起来像是几点泪光。

乐池里的尖叫声一波盖过一波，萨列里看着坐在对面的达彭特投入地跟着人群发出尖叫声，只觉得自己快要聋了。

并不全是因为好友的叫声有多么尖锐以至于难以忍受，更重要的原因是他们坐得离音响实在太近了。这直接导致他能听清楚莫扎特先生的每一次细微的吸气声与和声结束后的颤音。

萨列里端起杯子抿了一口，歪头看着金发歌手。他在上一首歌结束之后把吉他放在了一边，这会儿正骑在话筒架上，随着鼓点扭动着腰肢。

达彭特灌下杯子里剩余的液体，一把拉起萨列里向舞台挤了过去。

这首歌莫名其妙的长，萨列里在变换的灯光里眯起眼睛。在歌曲的间隙里金发主唱冲键盘手抛去了一个眼神，然后伴着逐渐放缓的旋律喘息了起来。

萨列里突然觉得摇滚听起来也还不错——这可以说是他在音乐口味方面的一个巨大飞跃，鉴于在此之前他一直是位古典音乐的忠实拥趸——虽然这很大程度上要归功于那名优秀且敬业的主唱。

观众的尖叫声直接地表明了他们显然也赞同萨列里的看法，他们疯狂地向踩在音响上的歌手伸出手。萨列里转头四处看了看，于是犹豫着也举起了一只手。

然而下一刻他就被涌动的人群向前推去，离舞台越来越近——他没办法想象这些看起来已经醉醺醺的人是哪儿来这么大的力气的。

萨列里后知后觉地意识到自己下一个瞬间就要被人群推倒在舞台上了，他徒劳地想要抓住点什么来让自己站稳，可周围挤满了裸露着皮肤的男孩儿女孩儿们，他并不认为自己能下得去手通过揪住别人来让自己保持平衡。

所以尴尬的事情就那么发生了，他傻愣愣地举着手被人潮挤向了舞台，然后那只手直接拍在了那位莫扎特先生的小腹上

萨列里觉得自己的呼吸和心跳几乎停滞了，这个动作压根儿不是出于他的本意，他并非有意要当众猥亵一名年轻的歌手，即使他愿意承认金发男孩儿看起来确实让人着迷。

“抱……抱歉，我不是故意的……”萨列里脸颊发烫，他觉得自己大概是脸红了，“对不起！”他飞快地移开了手，抬头努力挤出了一个僵硬的笑。

射灯下闪闪发光的莫扎特先生像是根本不在意似的低头冲他勾了勾一侧的嘴角，萨列里觉得那一瞬间他的心跳又回来了。他盯着那个笑容，觉得自己的眼神大概太过于赤裸裸了。

可他还是一点儿也移不开目光。

接下来发生了什么萨列里几乎记不清了，他只记得这首歌结束后自己还傻站在舞台前。人群慢慢散去，而莫扎特俯下身来握住了他的手。

对方的声音被酒吧嘈杂的背景音淹没了大半，可仍旧够他听得清清楚楚。

“要不要请我喝一杯？”

 

*  
下半场演出结束后他像个从没约会过的青涩小伙子那样，慌里慌张地去买了酒，然后笔直地坐在卡座里等莫扎特结束演出。

他甚至为此赶走了达彭特。他多年的好友骂骂咧咧地套上外套，不情不愿地站了起来。

“给我一根烟。”萨列里拉住准备转身离开的达彭特，他不得不承认自己在紧张，而在戒烟半年之后，他只能寄希望于达彭特还随身带着一包了。

达彭特忿忿不平地抽了一根塞在萨列里嘴里，然后自己也叼了一根，“没想到我们的叙旧之夜还没开始就已经结束了，”达彭特摇了摇头，给自己和好友都点上，然后报复性地把烟雾吐在萨列里脸上，“我要去跟键盘手聊聊天了，我发誓她冲我笑了。”他露出一个陶醉的表情，“祝我成功吧。”

 

达彭特走后没多久莫扎特就出现了，萨列里唰的一下站了起来，又自觉有点反应过度，于是再坐了回去。

他不知道该说点什么当开场，只好就刚刚自己的尴尬行为再次道歉：“真的很不好意思，我不是有意——”

他还没说完莫扎特就做了一个打断的手势。

“没事。”他说，然后走到萨列里那一侧的沙发边，示意萨列里往里面坐一点。他跟萨列里挤在同一侧的位置上，看起来丝毫不介意单人座逼仄的空间。

“你是第一次来酒吧听摇滚现场吧，其实偶尔被观众摸上两把没什么的。”莫扎特低头从皮夹克的口袋里翻出一包烟，抽出一根捏碎了爆珠叼在嘴里，“如果实在过意不去的话，就帮我点个火吧，先生。”他眨了眨眼睛，冲身旁的萨列里扬了扬下巴，“我的火机又不知道丢在什么地方了。”

他们坐得很近，莫扎特那根细长的烟几乎是戳在了萨列里的脸上，萨列里闻到有一点蓝莓香精的味道散发出来。

他手忙脚乱地翻遍了全身上下的口袋，嘴里还剩大半根的烟差点掉下来把他的衬衫烫出几个窟窿。

直到掏完最后一个口袋萨列里才想起自己根本不可能有打火机，他懊恼地揉了揉头发，“打火机大概在我的朋友身上……”他转头在酒吧里扫视了一圈，然而并没有发现达彭特和键盘手女孩儿的踪迹。

莫扎特扯住他的胳膊晃了晃，“嗨，没事的。”他伸手扯住萨列里的衣襟，往自己的方向拉了拉，“过来点儿，让我借个火儿。”他凑了过去，金色的发梢蹭过萨列里的脸颊。

萨列里看着莫扎特越凑越近的脸，感觉早些时候那种心跳停滞脸颊发烫的感觉又回来了。

他不知道该看哪里，只好憋着呼吸，企图把注意力集中在对方的项链上。

可莫扎特靠的太近了。他闭上了眼睛。

莫扎特终于成功地把两根烟凑在了一起，他停了一会儿然后试着吸了一口，接着放开了对面正在不停散发热量的萨列里，“放松点儿，”他拍了拍萨列里的肩膀，“我只是点个烟而已，你在紧张什么呢。”他的嘴唇因为刚刚长时间的唱歌似乎有点干燥，可即使是这样，看起来也呈现着一种漂亮的玫瑰色。

萨列里没接话，他把那半根骆驼拿下来弹了弹烟灰，再次塞回嘴里，想了想又掐灭了。

他仿佛下定了决心似的看向莫扎特，却看到奶白色的烟雾从对方漂亮得不像话的嘴唇里被吐出来，那副画面看的萨列里几乎着了迷。

他发愣的这几秒让他的话没能说出口，因为莫扎特抢在他之前开口了。

他冲萨列里露出一个似笑非笑的表情，“嘿，喝完这一轮要不要去我的化妆间坐坐？”

 

*  
莫扎特允许他把自己按在化妆台上亲吻，他抚摸着对方汗湿的后背，替他把西装外套和马甲一件件扯下来。

伏在他身上的黑发男人的嘴唇尝起来仿佛蜜糖一样甜腻，又像是滚烫的巧克力，整个人冒着蒸腾的热气。他的胡茬蹭得莫扎特有点痒。

他们紧紧贴在一起，仿佛吻了有一个世纪那么久。他们的吻混合着烟草和酒精的味道，莫扎特的烟是清新的蓝莓味儿，而那人抽的骆驼香烟则像是加了奶油的香醇咖啡。

莫扎特的舌头舔舐过对方口腔里的每一寸，然后捉住柔软的舌尖吮吸着。那条舌头带着一点威士忌的谷物香气，让他忍不住想要索取更多。

等到他们终于分开时，他看着那双略微失焦的眼睛，低头在对方露出的脖颈上留下了一点痕迹。对方不自在地颤抖了一下，深棕色的眼睛里湿漉漉的满是雾气。

他听到黑发男人节奏错乱的呼吸，也能感觉得到紧贴着自己的逐渐升温的皮肤——鉴于他们现在是在搂着彼此热吻，这简直再正常不过了。

莫扎特咬着对方红润的下唇发出一个含糊的笑声，“你来化妆室不会只是为了跟我接吻的吧，”他松开了那两片美妙的嘴唇，然后伸手扯开了两人的腰带，“让我们来做点其他的吧。”

他喜欢对方在被触碰到小腹时抿紧的嘴唇，也喜欢对方低垂的睫毛和湿润的眼睛。今天早些时候他就已经注意到了那位衣着严谨的黑发先生，于是在那个小小的意外发生后，他毫不掩饰地冲对方笑了笑，或许还抛了个飞吻，他现在有点儿记不清了。

接着他就幸运地收获了对方长达半首歌的注视，直到上半场结束。可演出结束后那位先生居然没有上来搭讪，而是站在原地看着他。即使隔着一段距离，他也能看得出对方有点儿红的脸颊，而且那绝对不是因为酒精摄入过量或者其他的什么原因。于是他叹了口气，宽容地凑了上去，“要不要请我喝一杯？”

男人在他的撞击下绷直了脖颈，白皙修长的脖子上留着几处莫扎特留下的红色痕迹。化妆间狭小且闷热，两个人汗涔涔地搂抱在一起，体液和汗水沾得满身都是。莫扎特拉起对方的脚踝搭在自己腰侧，然后分开那双修长的腿让自己进入得更深。他们的下体黏腻得一塌糊涂，随着抽插的动作有些液体似乎搞脏了莫扎特的化妆台。

“慢点儿……莫扎特。”黑发男人倚坐在他的化妆台上，带着点儿不确定的语气喊了他的名字，接着搂住了他的脖颈呻吟出声。

他安抚性地抚摸着对方微微出汗的后颈，然后解开衬衫亲吻着那不住起伏的胸膛。“你真棒。”

 

*  
即使他们昨晚没有共度夜晚并再做几次，萨列里也愿意承认那是一场不错的性爱。

他从近期少有的一次深度睡眠中醒来，波士顿初夏的耀眼阳光从昨晚忘记拉好的窗帘缝隙里挤进来，照在萨列里一团混乱的床脚上。

那儿丢着他昨晚穿的套装，衬衣下摆沾了一点儿白色的液体，而马甲和裤子已经全部变得皱皱巴巴的。萨列里皱着眉头看了看，拎起那几件衣物扔进了脏衣篮。

他倒了杯牛奶放进微波炉，又把面包塞进烤箱。随便洗了把脸之后他叼着牙刷开始做早餐。溏心蛋和培根在平底锅里嘶嘶作响，散发着令人饥肠辘辘的香味。

在萨列里把早餐全部摆上桌之后才想起自己还没来得及取报纸，这时他的肚子叫了一声。于是他捏了一条培根塞进嘴里，打算去门口取报纸。

他的头发睡得乱蓬蓬的，没用发胶所以看起来跟昨天工作日的状态一点儿也不一样。路过镜子时他毫不在意地随便抓了抓头发，休息日基本足不出公寓的萨列里不管在一天中的什么时刻，看起来也完全就是一副刚睡醒的状态。

不过这也没什么，只需要保证有工作或约会时看起来足够整洁和迷人就行了，比如昨天晚上那种情况。他哼着一段前几天从地铁上听来的不知名流行歌曲，打开了门。

两秒钟后他摔上了面前的门，连门边的报纸也没来得及捡。

萨列里怀疑自己的视力出现了问题，因为隔着一个楼梯的对面公寓房门正巧也开着，房间里面响着震耳欲聋的摇滚乐，而他昨晚的一夜/情对象赫然出现在门口，正穿着白色睡袍弯腰取牛奶。

他记得上周出现在这里取牛奶的还是一位笑容甜美的棕发女孩，对方还隔着楼梯冲他道了早安，这才隔了没几天，取牛奶的就换成了笑容甜美的莫扎特。

可他动作大概还是慢了一步，那个甜蜜又磨人的莫扎特显然在他躲回房间里之前已经看见了他。这会儿对方那具有标志性的特别嗓音已经隔着门板在楼梯间响了起来，“早上好，3A先生。”

莫扎特在用他的门牌号在称呼他，鉴于对方昨晚从头到尾都没有问过他的名字。那声音对于不足二十平米的楼梯间显得过于大了，他毫不怀疑上下楼层的住户都能听得一清二楚。

敲门声响了起来，还混杂着一点扑簌的声响，那大概是莫扎特拾起了他的报纸在轻轻拍打着门，“开一下门，先生，你的报纸还没拿呢。”

萨列里叹了口气，飞快地对着门口的镜子捋了捋头发，然后打开了门。

金发的年轻人笑吟吟地抱胸站在门口，胳膊底下夹着他的《波士顿环球报》。“不请我进去坐坐吗？”对方侧身从萨列里身边挤了过去，然后毫不见外地坐在了餐桌前，“所以现在可以告诉我你的名字了吗？”莫扎特帮他把报纸放在桌角，小心地避开了桌上的杯子和盘子，“我觉得我们还缺一个正式的见面。你昨晚走得太急了，甚至没给我留下个号码。”莫扎特冲他眨了眨眼睛，“沃尔夫冈•阿玛德乌斯•莫扎特。你怎么称呼？”

“安东尼奥•萨列里。”他在一天之中第二次叹了口气。

 

*  
从那之后萨列里过上了每天都能收到一只玫瑰花的生活。有时候是粉色，有时候是白色，当然更多的时候是红色。

每天他取报纸的时候，那里面一定都夹着一只娇艳欲滴的新鲜玫瑰。他对莫扎特从哪儿找来那么多漂亮的玫瑰花一直百思不得其解，可即使询问对方也得不到回答。那个甜蜜的家伙只会冲他露出甜兮兮的笑容，然后再飞快地啄一下他的唇角，“你能喜欢我真是太高兴了。”

他们会像真正的情侣那样手挽手沿着查尔斯河散步，或者约对方出去共进晚餐。半个月之后他跟莫扎特一起逛遍了大大小小的美术馆和博物馆，在交响乐大厅听了两场独奏会和一场歌剧，甚至在某个不需要加班的周末完完整整地走了一遍自/由之路。

他的手机相册里还留着那天莫扎特在倾茶事件博物馆里的游客照——金发的年轻人大笑着举着箱子，做出一个准备丢进海里的姿势。

“这里面只是些填充物而已，”萨列里踢了踢那个印着巨大的“TEA”字样的木板箱，“又没有真的放进茶叶。”

“你真没趣。”莫扎特朝他撇了撇嘴，还是坚持要体验一下扔箱子，“可以用你的手机拍一下我吗安东？对就是这个姿势。”他抓了抓头发，冲镜头露出一个露出牙齿的笑容。

萨列里承认在莫扎特的陪伴下，仅仅为了吃龙虾卷而排队两小时似乎也变得没那么难以忍受了。他们在北角区的街道上从日落等到傍晚，前后挤满了慕名前来吃生蚝的游客，那段漫长的排队时间在萨列里的记忆里那似乎远远不止两小时，尽管莫扎特坚称根本只有一小时五十分。等他们终于饥肠辘辘地走进那个有着深蓝色雨棚的海鲜吧，萨列里甚至认为自己连一直看不顺眼的生牡蛎都能吃掉一打。

对了，他还陪莫扎特去查尔斯河划了船，金发的年轻人总是手舞足蹈地向他描述在华灯初上时划船有多么浪漫，并深情款款地看着萨列里的眼睛说想跟他一起去。可等到两个人在两岸的灯火映照下接完吻，并差点儿把小船弄翻之后，他们却发现仅靠四条胳膊的动力，划回岸边实属不易，等到午夜才终于浑身湿透地回到了岸边。

达彭特偶尔打电话问他要不要一起出去玩，他在那天晚上成功地约到了那位名叫南希的键盘手，因此一直想喊萨列里带着莫扎特来一次四人约会。不过这个建议在萨列里的几次拒绝之后也就不了了之了。

萨列里更喜欢跟莫扎特独处。有时周末他们会窝在公寓里不出门，莫扎特每次都想霸占他的电视看肥皂剧，比如他收藏的《绯闻少女》全套蓝光碟。尽管萨列里更想看他追了好几季的《波士顿法律》，可最后他总会向莫扎特妥协，甚至断断续续地陪莫扎特看完了一整季《破产姐妹》。

他也会受邀去莫扎特的公寓，尽管只隔着一个楼梯，“邀请”这个词也听起来正式得令人期待。莫扎特的起居室一角堆满了各种碟片，墙角的落地灯下放着吉他架和一个有点旧的留声机。太阳还不错的下午他们两个会挤在一张沙发上喝茶听碟片，茶几上放着从萨列里厨房里拿来的曲奇罐子。偶尔莫扎特还会弹琴给他，唱的大多是他自己写的歌，而这些他极少在酒吧演出上唱出来。

他享受于莫扎特的陪伴。

整个六月就这么飞快地过去了。

 

*  
六月末的时候萨列里接到了短期出差的委托，需要去芝加哥工作几天。

莫扎特跟他道别的样子仿佛这辈子再也见不到他了似的，金发小混蛋把他摁在自家门口亲了好久，丝毫不顾忌住在同一屋檐下的租户们随时可能出现。萨列里险些因此而赶不上他的火车。

他坐在靠窗的座位看着窗外倒退的景色，手机的提示音才响了一声就被他按亮了。莫扎特加了一堆小星星emoji的短信跳了出来，上面写着一些甜腻但真诚得过分的情话。莫扎特的某些举动对于两名成年很久的男性来说，总是有些过度甜蜜了。这直接导致了萨列里需要顶着对面乘客一脸了然的表情，用力地把那个有点傻气的笑憋回去。

他在芝加哥母公司的工作完成的很顺利，一直以来出色的表现让交接方当面询问是否愿意升职加薪来工作。毫无疑问，在母公司工作意味着更多的机遇和更广阔的平台。

当然这也意味着他会离开莫扎特。

在遇到莫扎特之前萨列里不在意四处搬家，只需要两个三十寸的新秀丽和一堆打包箱他就可以眉头不皱地从西海岸搬去东海岸。

可现在呢，他难道也要把莫扎特也塞进箱子带去芝加哥吗？对方是个活生生的人，又不是什么他珍爱的毛绒玩具，只要想带走就可以不问意愿地带在身边。

他们公寓楼的电梯又坏了。萨列里刚刚提着小箱子气喘吁吁地爬上三楼，右手边莫扎特的房门就打开了。对方穿着拖鞋冲出来，用力地抱住了他，然后把脑袋埋在他汗津津的颈窝里。

“我又不是不回来了。”他摸了摸那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，金色的发梢上带着一点空调的冷气，接触到楼梯间闷热的空气之后，触手之处有点湿漉漉的。

不过这话讲得他有点心虚。萨列里拍开莫扎特那个差点把他勒死的拥抱，拖着箱子去摸钥匙开门。他还没想好要怎么告诉对方这个消息。

最终这个环节被留到了晚餐。萨列里看着对面像往常一样笑着的莫扎特，突然不敢开口了。

他们两个都改变了对方许多。莫扎特不吃青椒，他周末做的三明治就再也没放过青椒丝。莫扎特讨厌太苦的饮料，可相处一个月后他已经能跟着萨列里一起面不改色地灌下一大杯意式特浓了。而今晚莫扎特做的焗蜗牛，萨列里在三个星期之前是一口也不愿尝的。

他把盘子里最后一枚软体动物推给莫扎特，然后清了清嗓子，“我有一个调去芝加哥的机会，是我现在公司的母公司……”

他的话还没说完，就看到那枚蜗牛从莫扎特的勺子里掉了下来。莫扎特飞快地抬起头，盯着他的眼睛，“你不能去。”对方几乎是不假思索地否决了，而这句话他甚至还没说完。

“那可是芝加哥！”莫扎特露出一个担忧的表情，“你知道上个季度芝加哥的犯/罪率在全美排第几名吗？”

萨列里愣了一下，他不小心碰翻了叉子，金属制品砸在餐盘上发出一点刺耳的声音。他用过分谨慎的动作扶正了叉子，语重心长地解释道，“其实也没有那么危险，工作地点在城区，并不至于天黑之后不能出门。”

可对方握着勺子的手依旧在颤抖，如果不是萨列里跟莫扎特足够熟悉的话几乎以为他要用餐具给自己来那么一下，“你不能去。”

他继续跟莫扎特解释，“你知道的，我一向重视你的意见的。”他看着莫扎特，“不过你至少得给我一个理由？”

“别去，安东，那里不安全。”莫扎特几乎可以说是在哀求他了，尽管表面看起来很冷静，萨列里还是能看到他因为过度用力握住桌角而泛白的指关节。

“我不会去太久的，等我在芝加哥工作几年，就可以拿到更好的职位。那时我可以申请调回来，这用不了多久。”

莫扎特冲他僵硬地笑了笑，“几年？可这听起来就像是你永远不会回来了。”他向后靠在椅背上，“安东，别离开我，求你了。”莫扎特最后捂住了脸。

“我不会的。芝加哥和波士顿很近，你可以坐火车去看我。”

“我说了不行！你根本没有考虑过我的感受吧——”

萨列里突然有点累了，大概是在火车上坐得有点僵硬了，又拎着箱子在没电梯的地铁站走了太久。他压抑着想对莫扎特大吼的冲动，可语气大概还是有点儿重了，“这是我自己的事情，我想你没有权利替我决定。这毫无道理。”

桌子对面的莫扎特定定地看着他，“毫无道理？原来我在你的眼里就是这样的。”刚刚一直讲个不停的对方突然不再劝阻了，他安静了下来，然后抓起烟摔上了阳台的门。

萨列里疲惫地抬手揉了揉太阳穴，他知道这次自己彻底搞砸了。

 

*  
萨列里在一个中午收到了莫扎特的短信，询问他海港节的时候是否有空，“我们一起去河边看烟花秀吧。”

这时距离那天已经过去了半个星期。鉴于独/立日假期就快到了，萨列里在他们发生争吵的第二天就被塞了一大堆工作，这让他无暇顾及联系莫扎特。

所以他在看到这条短信的时候，理所当然地认为对方已经不再介意那天的事情了。他边吃着午餐外卖边回了个“好”，按下发送之后转头回应着同事的玩笑。

 

他跟莫扎特约在市政广场门前见面。等萨列里匆匆忙忙地赶到时，莫扎特看起来已经等了一会儿了。

“你错过了开幕式。”金发年轻人叼着塑料叉子坐在长椅上，被斜照的夕阳晃得有点睁不开眼，“不过没关系，我帮你拿了一份蛋糕。”他拍了拍身侧的空位，把分到的揭幕蛋糕递给萨列里，等对方坐下来之后靠过去，“烟花秀要等到天黑呢，我们先去逛逛？”

萨列里叉了一口蛋糕塞进嘴里，把从地铁站捎带的宣传折页拿给莫扎特，“历史剧还是音乐会？你想看哪个？”

他们默契地都没提那天的争吵。两人像整个六月里所做的那样，肩并肩沿着海港步道散步。沿路有不少面具游行和国庆集市，可莫扎特看起来仿佛没有一点儿兴趣。

等两个人慢慢走到烟花秀的地点时天已经黑了，河岸边挤满了看烟花的人群，小贩来回穿梭着，贩卖着号称节日才有的殖民地巧克力。

第一朵烟花升上夜空时人群里发出了此起彼伏的欢呼声。第一朵礼花总是金色的，搭配着一点红色和蓝色，年年如此。这让他想起莫扎特的金发和浅色眼睛。

“嘿，安东尼奥。”他的手被握住了，是莫扎特，掌心里湿漉漉的，带着一点黏糊糊的汗。“亲亲我吧。”

他看到不断绽放的烟花倒映在莫扎特的眼睛里，像是最美丽的星星终于在无尽的时光里燃烧殆尽。他看着那片星光楞了一下，然后吻上了对方的嘴唇。

可能是白天走了太多路，莫扎特很快就困了。他迷迷糊糊地搂着萨列里蹭个不停，像是一只小动物那样疲惫地打了个哈欠。在索要了一个晚安吻后，还蛮不讲理地把眼角的眼泪全蹭在萨列里的衣襟上。

莫扎特最后亲了亲萨列里的额头，“晚安。”他说。然后一头栽进枕头里睡了过去。

萨列里却一点儿困意也没有。他把床头灯关掉，百无聊赖地观察着睡着的莫扎特。窗帘只拉了一半，街道上澄黄的灯光就那么透进来。睡着的年轻男人大概是有点冷，一个劲儿往他的怀里钻。萨列里替莫扎特掖了掖被角，想了想又伸手搂住了对方。

他躺了很久也没睡着，本来想去抽根烟，可莫扎特的胳膊不知道什么时候搭了上来，他因为担心吵醒对方根本不敢动。对方似乎睡得并不安稳，一直在咕哝什么。萨列里凑了过去，想听听睡着的莫扎特都会说些什么。鉴于他们以往经常在睡前做些其他的，这种能有多余精力观察另一方睡眠的情况通常不常见。

萨列里听见莫扎特先是喊了他的名字。他露出一个微笑，打算转头亲亲对方的鼻尖。

他们已经挨得很近了，所以当莫扎特嘟囔着说出那两个单词时，他也听得一清二楚。

接着睡着的莫扎特睫毛颤抖了一下，“别走。”对方毫无意识地说。

萨列里看着莫扎特睡着的样子，突然觉得心里某块地方软软地陷了下去。

哦，去他妈的芝加哥吧。

他想。

他知道自己再也离不开莫扎特了。

 

*  
萨列里以为他们会拥有一段平静美好的早餐时光的。

他甚至特意早起排队买了对方最喜欢的菌菇三明治，对半切开后仔细地装盘，最后摆了一颗切成花朵状的圣女果。

他收拾停当后对方刚好穿好衣服从卧室里走出来，“早安。”莫扎特冲他点了点头，当看到略显隆重的早餐时明显有一瞬间的惊讶，不过很快又恢复了平静。

莫扎特快步走过来落了座，然后第一个吃掉了那朵圣女果切的花。

“其实不用搞这么隆重的。”他捏起三明治咬了一口，含糊不清地说，冲萨列里露出一个尽管无精打采但看起来仍旧十分努力的笑容。

“抱歉。我不应该阻碍你做出自己的决定。”莫扎特接着说，“你那天说得对，你有权利选择自己的生活方式。我也并没有权利去替你决定什么，更不应该把担心你的安全作为借口去干预你的决定。”

萨列里一脸疑问地看着他，他不明白莫扎特在讲些什么，这个突如其来的道歉又是怎么回事。他看到莫扎特为难地咬住了嘴唇，沉默了一会儿才再次开口。

“我也觉得我们或许应该分开一段时间。”

等等，不应该是这样的，他还没来得及告诉莫扎特他昨晚的决定——

“我厌烦这种状态了，萨列里。我们分开吧。”

萨列里看着莫扎特的眼睛，想要从那双眼睛里多看出些情绪。他不是真的想要离开你，萨列里拼命地提醒着自己。

莫扎特的眼神躲闪着，避开了他的注视，转而继续盯着盘子。

“谢谢你的早餐。”他最后说，带着嘴角的面包屑就那么仓皇地逃出了萨列里的公寓，甚至连句再见也没说。

萨列里后知后觉地注意到莫扎特用了“也”，或许对方认为这顿隆重的早餐是他准备用作告别的最后一餐，大概连出于贴心买来的三明治也带上了什么其他的意义。

他盯着对面空荡荡的椅子，只觉得眼眶干涩得难受。

大概是昨天没睡好。

萨列里揉了揉眼睛。

 

*  
莫扎特再也没有来打扰过萨列里。

以往的那些共进晚餐和甜点时间统统不见了，莫扎特甚至把萨列里落在他公寓的零碎东西全部送了回来。吃剩的半罐饼干，两张唱片和一本书，崭新的牙刷，便签本和计算器，还有一把备用钥匙，全被装在一个纸袋里，一件也没落下。

他们本来作息时间就不太一致，所以自从那顿早餐之后基本没怎么遇见过彼此了。

萨列里只遇见过莫扎特一次。

那天他加班到午夜，快爬到三楼时正低着头掏钥匙，电梯门叮了一声打开了，一个醉醺醺的人从里面摇摇晃晃地走了出来，手晃得连钥匙都插不进锁孔。

他用余光就知道那是莫扎特。

于是萨列里好心地帮莫扎特打开了房门，把喝醉的家伙安置在了沙发上。他还替莫扎特按亮了廊灯，熟门熟路地倒了杯水递给对方。

“谢谢——谢谢你。没有你的帮助我大概是连门锁也打不开的。”铺面而来的酒精气息让他皱了皱眉，“把水喝了去睡一觉，莫扎特。”他说，试图凑过去。

可喝得不省人事的莫扎特在看清他是谁之后马上换了一副表情。那个一周前还会对他露出甜蜜微笑的金发年轻人现在冷着一张脸，抬手指了指门口，“我还没醉到需要你关心的程度。”他哑着嗓子出声，显得有点欲盖弥彰，“我好得很。”

萨列里从此得知对方大概也不比自己好过。

 

*  
萨列里收到了达彭特和南希的婚礼请柬。

漂亮的镂空卡纸上列明了时间和地点，包裹里还附了一盒杏仁糖和一整张来自达彭特的废话。

他拆了一颗糖果丢进嘴里，三心二意地读着好友的嘘寒问暖。前半张纸都在陈述自己多么幸福，后半张纸则一个劲儿地夸南希有多么完美。

萨列里打了个寒颤，嘎嘣一声咬碎了糖果。

不过这位没良心的朋友在末尾还是问了一句他和莫扎特的近况。“看得出来，他很爱你。”达彭特最后这么写。

萨列里没把两人已经有段时间没联系的事情告诉达彭特，因为他当时认为这不算分手。可是整个七月过去了，莫扎特别说电话，连短信也没给他发一条。

他有点慌了，可又不知道能做点什么。

萨列里又吃了一颗杏仁糖，这颗糖果上的杏仁似乎烤焦了，吃起来总有一股子苦味儿。

他靠在门口发了一会儿呆，然后强打起精神，打算出门挑选参加婚礼的衣服。

 

*  
婚礼定在一个周末的中午。

那天清晨勉强算得上凉爽，不过波士顿八月的正午总是花不了多久就能让人汗流浃背。萨列里只穿着衬衫和马甲，外套被搭在小臂上。他把一会儿打算系的领带卷了一下塞进包里，打算锁好门就去楼下取订好的捧花。

他听到身后的响动以为是哪位邻居正巧也一大早出门，可转过身才发现是莫扎特。对方像他一样也穿着正装，甚至比他还多了一条领带。

“嗨，早。”他杵在那里，挤出一个笑容，“准备出门吗？”

莫扎特草草地点了点头，不发一语地锁好门走向了电梯间。萨列里想了想还是放弃了乘电梯下楼的想法，而是走楼梯下到了一楼。

当然，当他抵达公寓大厅时，莫扎特早已消失得毫无踪影。

 

“你今天怎么了？”达彭特伸手在他的眼前晃了晃，“婚礼马上就要开始啦，伴郎先生。”

进行曲奏响了，南希拖着长长的婚纱笑着朝他们走过来，然后两人一起站在了神父面前。

“我保证在理发之前征求你的同意，”达彭特的声音停顿了一下，他改了宣誓词，这让观众中发出了一片笑声，“并且永远不留胡子。”

南希甜甜的声音也响了起来，“我会尽量在做决定之前跟你多沟通。”她的誓词引发了很多人的鼓掌，“当你做了什么决定时，我也不会无理取闹，无故生气。”

今天早晨取捧花的时候花店老板冲他开心地抱怨，说这个周末全城有太多人结婚，以至于鲜花外送需要他亲自出动。莫扎特大概也是去参加婚礼吧，所以才会少有地穿的那么正式——

可萨列里花了几秒钟把莫扎特的朋友们全部过了一遍，又完全想不起来有谁近期在准备结婚。

他有点儿慌了，他们足足有一个月没联系，而这段时间可能发生的太多了，如果莫扎特即将要结婚了，而他完全不知道，这似乎也不是没有可能。

可他还没来得及告诉莫扎特他对自己有多重要，甚至还没来得及陪莫扎特出海去看鲸鱼——

他们还有那么多事没来得及做，可莫扎特马上就要跟另外一个人结婚了。

萨列里浑浑噩噩地挨到了仪式结束，甚至没等到切蛋糕，就向达彭特道了歉跑掉了。

他想从来宾的钥匙板上偷一把钥匙，可想到自己没带驾照，只得遵纪守法地跑去租了游览用的单车。

当他因为忙着给花店老板打电话询问全城的婚礼地点而一不小心骑上了单行线时，他觉得自己从来没这么狼狈过。

他闯进了一个又一个的婚礼现场，混在人群里跟着举杯和鼓掌，然后在确定了新郎不是莫扎特之后就马上跨上单车奔赴下一个典礼。

他觉得自己这辈子所有的“抱歉”“劳烦您让一下”在这一天都说完了。

所以当萨列里最终在波士顿公园找到乐队席上的莫扎特时，其实心里是松了一口气的。他在心里默念了一百句“感谢上帝”，觉得自己在出生以来从未这么虔诚地赞美过这位老人家。

在波士顿潮湿闷热的夜晚，骑了整一下午车的萨列里只觉得自己浑身发软，想要就那么在草坪上融化成一摊可怜兮兮的巧克力冰激凌。

萨列里知道自己看起来大概糟糕极了，领带被他扯松了挂在脖子上，衬衫也湿透了，还有几缕头发脱离了发胶的控制耷拉在额头上。

大概他的眼神过于执着，莫扎特终于注意到了他的存在。

金发年轻人先是惊讶地睁大了眼睛，接着又露出了掩饰不住的笑意。他手上的演奏甚至在那一刻慢了半拍。

曲子结束后莫扎特终于从钢琴前站了起来，然后绕过人群来到他面前。

萨列里这会儿却一句话也说不出来了，他舔了舔有点干燥起皮的嘴唇，一眼也不敢看对面的莫扎特，“我以为今天是你的婚礼——”

他好不容易憋出来的一句话就那么被对方的动作打断了。

莫扎特伸手拽住他歪掉的领带，两个人就立即撞在了一起纠缠起来。

周围的宾客都在用诧异的眼神盯着他们，但这些都已经无关紧要了。

end

**Author's Note:**

> *最后一段段参考了某傻白甜爱情电影的剧情  
> *每篇都是在描述狗血谈恋爱了！


End file.
